


Most of the Time

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [24]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Multi, RPF, do not click., includes references to significant others and children. If it's a squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Most of the time I wouldn't change it if I could.





	Most of the Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 205. Prompt from: [worlds_junk](http://worlds-junk.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Tennant RPF. Prompt [#51](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%2351)-Early morning. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on July 24, 2011

It’s a gorgeous morning, as London in the summer goes.

He’s taken Olive out in the pram, giving Georgia the chance to sleep in and himself a chance to process some uncomfortable feelings.

_I left my heart, in San Diego._

That’s not how the song goes, but it’s how David feels. This year he’s got Shakespeare and Catherine, but after the show about fifteen people sent him links to a clip of John kissing Eve at Comic-con to a delirious reception. It reminds him just how much he misses being the Doctor and everything that goes with it.

Especially John.  



End file.
